


Messing My Emotions Up

by geneticallymutatedglitter



Series: Drunk Simon AU [2]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, bram is an actual mess, garrett being a great angel bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallymutatedglitter/pseuds/geneticallymutatedglitter
Summary: Simon drunk-dialed Bram and now he doesn't know what to do. Naturally, Bram confides in Garrett.Companion piece to That's How I Know My Heart is His.





	Messing My Emotions Up

I stare at my phone for a while when I wake up to confirm that last night did, in fact, happen and I was not just dreaming. Nope, the phone tells me I had a two-hour long conversation with Nick Eisner. As in, Simon Spier got drunk and stole Nick’s phone to call me. _Me._ But he definitely doesn’t know I’m Blue, which is frustrating. But it’s still exhilarating to know that Simon drunk-dialed me.

But now I don’t know what to expect. Will Simon look at my number and realize it’s the same number in the note that I left him under my alias? No, I’m positive that he hasn’t even taken the shirt out of the plastic bag. I don’t know whether to be annoyed or relieved. As soon as he finds the note, he’ll make the connection. I’m willing to bet that Nick will put my number in Simon’s phone... Oh. Right. The phone call was from Nick’s phone. Nick also knows about our two-hour long conversation. I feel nauseated just thinking about it. So, I do the only thing I can think of.

The phone hardly rings before I hear the voice on the other end, “Yo. What. Up. Greenfeld!”

I smile. Good old Garrett. I’m not sure what I would ever do without him. “Dude, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Oh, okay, give me a second,” I hear some shuffling from the other end, “Okay, shoot. What’s going on?”

I take a deep breath, “Simon called me last night.”

“That’s great! Congrats, my guy!”

“But.”

“But?”

“He called me from Nick’s phone, so he definitely did not find the note.”

“Wait. I’m confused now. Why Nick’s phone? What did he even call you for?”

“It gets better,” I start pacing around my room, “he was drunk.”

“Yo, Spier drunk-dialed you?” I can hear the undeniable glee in Garrett’s voice.

“Yes. He drunk-dialed _me_ and he has no idea I’m gay!” I end up collapsing on my bed. “What should I do?”

“Tell him that you love him and then kiss the hell out of him.” I can’t help but laugh at that. If only it were that easy. “So, did he even have a reason to call you last night?” And there is the question I had been waiting for.

“I think he was apologizing to me because he told me to ask Leah out at lunch.”

“You _think?_  What else did you talk about?”

“He kept telling me that I was cute,” I feel a blush heat up on my face. And I’m pretty sure if anyone saw me right now, they would be able to see how red my face is. Which is a feat. “He even made me look at my quote-unquote ‘beautiful eyes.’”

“Ohhh, it sounds like our favorite blond nerd has a crush on a certain soccer player,” I can _feel_ his smirk and I really want to kick him in the shin.

“Shut up, I hate you. Why did I ever tell you all of this?” I cover my face with my free hand as I contemplate how complicated my life has gotten in such a short amount of time.

“Love you, too, bro. But seriously, are you regretting giving Simon your number?” My eyes fly open as I sit up abruptly.

“What!? No! Never!”

“So, what’s the problem? If he drunk-dialed you without knowing you’re Blue, then doesn’t that mean he likes you?”

“But what if he’s disappointed it’s me?”

“Dude.” Garrett takes a deep breath. “He literally told you that you have beautiful eyes and had you look at them in a mirror. If that’s not the gayest thing I’ve ever heard—”

“Okay, yeah, I know. You have a point, but Garrett, he was _drunk_.”

“Yeah, and alcohol makes you more honest than when you’re sober.” Who gave Garrett the right to be rational during my Gay Panic? But I guess I have to begrudgingly agree with him. I want to scream.

“This is such a mess.” I let out a sigh as I turn my head to look out the window. “I have no idea what to do now.”

Garrett and I are both quiet for a moment. Maybe I’m too quiet and that’s why I’m in this mess in the first place.

“You should definitely let him come to you. He’s probably embarrassed by this whole thing, so I think you just need to wait until school on Tuesday.”

I sigh. “Okay, then can we do something to distract me?”

“Already on it. I’m leaving the house as we speak.”

“Where are you taking me?” I can’t help but smile; Garrett is the best.

“Um, the usual date night spot, of course.”

 

I mean, I’m really trying not to think about him and this weird mess. Trust me, I am.

“I should have just told him. Ugh, he’ll probably hate me for being such a wuss,” I say as I shove fries in my face. I notice Garrett’s being unusually quiet and when I look back up at him, I see him staring intently at me. “What?” I ask.

“Wow.” He shakes his head.

“ _What?_ ”

“Here, I am, taking you out on a date, and you talk about another man.”

“I will choke you.” I wave a fry in his direction to punctuate my threat.

“Ooh, kinky.” Garrett winks at me and I throw the fry in his face. “No, but…” Garrett says after his laughter died out, “I really hate seeing you so down. You deserve the absolute best. And honestly? I think you’re worrying over nothing.”

“How can you say this is nothing?” Garrett throws up his hands in surrender. “Simon’s… everything.” I sigh. “He just… Fuck.”

“So eloquent,” Garrett offers me a half smile. “But seriously. I firmly believe that Spier likes you.”

“Yeah, Blue me.” I cover my face with my hands. Ugh, I hate this so much.

“Okay, first of all, you’re being ridiculous. You are Blue, Blue is you. I mean seriously? You’re being a little bitch and you know it.” I scoff. “No, you are. I don’t care that your birthday is tomorrow, I’m not going to sugarcoat this. You need to stop acting like your e-mail persona is not a part of you. Like, fuck that shit. If he somehow stops liking you despite liking you for months because he meets the ‘real you,’ he’s not worth your time and effort. Sorry, but he’d be fucking insane. Especially after that drunk-dial bullshit. And I know you know this but you want to deny it for whatever reason. But I want you to know that you’re a motherfucking catch and Spier is the most fortunate motherfucker in the world for being the object of your affections for this long. You’re literally too good for everyone. Fuck you, you’re a great guy and Spier will be sorry if he ever intentionally hurts you because he’ll have to answer to me.”

There’s a beat of silence as Garrett stares intently at me. I’m at a loss for words. I open and close my mouth several times before I settle on a simple “Thank you. I needed that.”

His expression softens. “Anytime, man.”

 

I have the most unbelievable lunch period of my life. It starts out with talking to Simon Spier and ends up with Simon kissing me. How is this real life?

After our conversation, Simon and I head to lunch in awkward, giddy silence. I don’t think either of us can help the smiles on our faces and every time our eyes meet, it’s like magic. I mean, the walk to the cafeteria is not even that long but this short time stretches into an infinity in my mind.

It’s then that my eyes land on our lunch table and I see that Garrett and the rest of our friends are looking at us. On second thought, maybe coming to the cafeteria was a bad idea and maybe we still have time to turn around…

Garrett is waving at us and smiling wickedly. This was a bad idea.

 

“Soooooo.” That smirk never did leave Garrett’s face since lunch. The weirdest and most awkward lunch with my friends. At least there was cake. Now it’s soccer practice and we’re warming up.

“So.”

“Come on, you need to tell me what happened,” Garrett leans toward me.

“We talked.” I’m blushing so much.

“Is that all you did?” Dammit.

“Well…”

“Well?”

“We… might have… kissed…” I say slowly as I grow quieter with each syllable.

“YOU WHAT!” Garrett shouts out. Oh good, just draw everyone’s attention our way. That is definitely what I want right now.

“Would. You. _Shut._ **_Up_** _?_ ”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just so excited for you!”  
“Thanks…” I’m still majorly embarrassed.

“This is a big deal! Right? Like, this is a major big deal!” Garrett can hardly contain his enthusiasm.

“ _Yes._ But could we maybe… be quieter about it?” I cover my face with my hands.

“Oh, right, right.” He finally seems to realize he’s being loud. Quieter, he asks, “So does this mean you’re together now?”

I lift my eyes to meet his as I replay Simon and my conversation from earlier. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

“Oh, god.”

“What?”

“Your face. It’s making _me_ nauseated.” He mimes throwing up.

“Shut up, prick.” I might have punched him in the arm, but the smile on my face reflects how absolutely free I feel.

I hope I never forget this feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this took me so long considering the fact that it's so short. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Love and kisses to those who helped me finish this even though I'm half of a functional bisexual.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr.](http://geneticallymutatedglitter.tumblr.com)


End file.
